


Comfort

by Solziv



Category: Metal Gear, Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alaska, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Poor Samus, Romance, Sad, Snow, Snow and Ice, Tragic Romance, poor snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: Although Snake tried to hide his suffering, Samus knew…and hated that she couldn’t save him. All she could do was offer comfort, until the end. Drabble.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the whole “accelerated aging” thing with Snake, in which I tried to imagine how Samus would deal with losing someone she cares about. Again. Poor woman. :( It’s not set during any particular game, although I picture Snake’s appearance as something between his _SOL_ and _GOTP_ looks.
> 
> It’s my first attempt at Snakus. I’m slowly getting familiar with Samus’ character, but any advice and constructive criticism is appreciated. Eternal thanks to fuckyeahsnakus on Tumblr for helping me out beforehand. This story wouldn’t exist without you.

He's outside, head raised to the stars. Again. That's my first clue that something's up. Whenever he needs time to think, it's always a walk through the Alaskan snow or a seat on the bench outside our cabin. It's not his way to just tell me what's going on, but I like to think I know him well enough to decipher its meaning. He wants to stay nearby.

Even although we're pretty much sharing everything these days, he still can't bring himself to reveal his pain. People have called him cold; I say he's showing a lot of heart by trying to spare me the grief. But he must know I can see through him.

Not that knowing makes things easier.

The fact of the matter is he doesn't have long left in this world. Seems no doctor can find out what's causing the accelerated aging, let alone cure it. I've been to distant planets and met aliens I can't even begin to describe, but there's nothing I can do to stop this...to save him.

I just...I don't want to lose him.

With a defeated sigh into the wind, I advance, my body fighting the shivers - even as I'm dressed in numerous layers of clothing; a precaution to keep my body from shutting down.

Or maybe it's not the weather causing these shakes.

He hears crunching footsteps on the snow and turns his head, peering over a shoulder in my direction. When I'm at his side, I see the light has faded from those beautiful blue eyes. The man looks so tired.

"Hey," he says softly, tone matching his disposition.

"Hey," I parrot, offering the bravest smile I can muster, and settle down next to him on the bench. His gaze returns to the stars, while I study him a little longer, unable to think of anything to talk about.

The silence between us is usually pleasant, but now it only feels awkward.

Suddenly, he speaks, pointing out a shooting star, and I stare in the direction of his finger. Considering where I've travelled and what I've accomplished, they're really not that special...yet it doesn't matter. What's important is we're watching together.

Then he continues, mentioning banal topics - anything will do to keep himself distracted. I want to tell him there's no need to force himself to do this and lock the pain away, but I can't find my voice. Instead, I reach across, covering his gloved hand with mine, and give it a gentle, but meaningful squeeze. He immediately stops, mid-sentence, and looks over. He understands what I'm here to offer. I lean forward, pressing a kiss to his lips and he reciprocates, cupping my cheek. It isn't passionate and desperate, but gentle, sensual, caring.

When we part, my grip tightens on his hand and I pull him up, as I rise to my feet. We slowly make our way back across the snow-covered path to the cabin's front door. I step inside first, and he obediently follows me back into the warmth.

No, I can't save you...but I _can_ make things easier, Snake.


End file.
